Unexpected Betrayel
by sasukeuchiha0321
Summary: You have to read to find out :P
1. Chapter 1: The Shadow Figure

Captain Hitsugaya sat at his desk doing the paperwork that Matsumoto had yet to complete. It was a rainy day and Hitsugaya left his window open so he could feel the cold air come through. He found it refreshing. But just when he finished up the paperwork he went to go close his window because a sleeping Matsumoto was shivering.

He took in the fresh air one last time and grasped the sides of the window. And just outside of the Squad 10 Barracks was a shadowy figure heading to the Kuchiki Manor. Hitsugaya shut the window, grabbed his Zanpakuto and decided to follow it.

Walking down the street in Seireitei feeling the cold rain hit his Shihakusho, Hitsugaya saw the figure casually strolling down the street. As it stopped in, front of the Kuchiki Manor, Hitsugaya hid himself. The figure looked both ways and then slipped into the manor's main entrance. Hitsugaya followed close behind.

Hitsugaya found himself in the courtyard of the manor and masked his Spirit Pressure (or Reiatsu or whatever) as not to be noticed in the manor. He had lost sight of the intruder but continued to follow the cobble-stone path that twisted around a pond and shot through some sakura trees. And then Hitsugaya saw the figure standing at the actual manor. Hitsugaya grasped his katana firmly and slowly proceeded. The shadowy figure slipped inside so he decided to follow it. He thought it was strange that he couldn't sense anybody there. Hitsugaya slid the door open slowly and peered inside. And just as he was expecting, the figure stood in the middle of the room holding what looked like a bomb. Hitsugaya busted in, rolled on the ground, and then lunged at the figure but it had just enough time to parry.

"Who are you!" Hitsugaya yelled

The figure was silent. Hitsugaya could now clearly tell it was a female he had not recognized.

"Fine. Then i'll just have to beat it out of you." He said

He slid backwards and his Reitsu started rising

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens! Hyorinmaru!" He yelled

And then a shining dragon of pure ice went flying at the intruder but she dodged the attack with such finess that she reminded him of Soi Fon. That attack shot through the manor wall and out to the garden, leaving a giant ice trail. She slid across the floor, recovered, then busted through another door and ran down the hall.

Hitsugaya started to pursue her shooting his ice dragon but the women kept dodging with ease

"That's it!" he yelled "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Hitsugaya's giant wings freezes the walls that it touches as he makes his way down the manor hall. Thy finally get to a wide enough room for Hitsugaya to go all out. He flies in the air and points his sword at the door.

"Hyoryu Senbi!" he shouts

A giant cresent of ice flows from Hitsugaya's Zampakuto and shoots down towards the women. She barly avoids the attack and slides on her side across the floor. Her left leg is frozen and Hitsugaya walkes over to execute the final attack

"You invaded this manor and caused great damage." he said

"Sorry to burst your bubble but _you_caused great damage. I didn't even make an offensive move" she said

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he realized she was right. He heard footsteps walking down the hall to where they both were. He turned to the hallway out of curiosity then realized he needed to get out of there. he turned back and the mystereous women had vanished. Hitsugaya panicked and went to exit out of the window.

"Halt." said a voice from the hallway

Hitsugaya froze, a bead of sweat going down his face, and slowly turned to face the man in the hallway.

"Byakuya!" he exclaimed

"What are you doing in my manor without any given permission?" Byakuya asked calmly

"There was an intruder so i followed her here." he said

"I only see you as the intruder." said Byakuya as he drew his Zampakuto

"It's not what it looks like!" shouted Hitsugaya

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." he said

The tiny blades glistened in the light as they were swirling around Byakuya. He slashed which caused the blades to fly at Hitsugaya. They trapped him in a twister of sakura-petal-looking blades and he knew what would happen if he stayed there any longer. The blades went around and around and Hitsugaya found it somewhat relaxing. Then the blades started to compress.


	2. Chapter 2: Hitsugaya v Byakuya

Hitsugaya shot through the blades with Hyoryu Senbi and charged at Byakuya. Byakuya parried everything Hitsugaya threw at him. He really was a skilled fighter. The blades came back around and Hitsugaya had to turn his attention to them so he didn't get cut up.

Hitsugaya shot up through the roof as to get an aerial advantage. He kept shooting ice dragons out at Byakuya but the blades cut the dragons before they reached him. Byakuya made the blades fly up towards Hitsugaya

"Hyoryu Senbi" he shouted

The ice cresent froze all 1000 blades and hit Byakuya, freezing him where he stood.

"I did it?" said Hitsugaya confused

"Utsusemi" said Byakuya

He was standing on top of the ice he was supposed to be trapped in. He had a calm look in his eye that was almost intimidating.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" said Byakuya

Hitsugaya's eyes shot wide open. Byakuya's bankai was a powerful one and he always hoped he didn't have to face it. But making him use his bankai made Hitsugaya feel good because it showed him that he was a challenge. Hitsugaya dodged frantically as the blades flew at him. He had to constantly fly around to avoid being hit. He had no time to use any kind of attack. He then flew towards Byakuya.

"that won't work." said Byakuya

More blades were flying at him from the front as well as the back. Before the blades hit him he shot to the left really fast so each mass of blades would hit one another. This bought him enough time to attack.

"Sennen Hyoro!" shouted Hitsugaya

The ice prison trapped Byakuya into it along with all his blades. Byakuya had to finish using his technique so he wouldn't cut himself.

"He's definetly a prodigy." said Byakuya

Byakuya was flabbergasted that he got trapped in this simple strategy. He was actually angry. Was he going to die here and be made a fool by this silver-haired kid? He wasn't going to take this from a little kid.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He said "White Emperor Sword!" he yelled

The ice prison shattered into a million peices and Byakuya flew at Hitsugaya with a new intent to kill him. Hitsugaya parried but Byakuya's strength sent him flying.

"It's time to finish this." said Hitsugaya "Hyoten Hyakkaso!" he yelled

One hundred snowflakes tumbled from the sky freezing everything it touched into a beautiful tomb of ice that resembled a flower. Byakuya was dodging snowflakes left and right because he knew that if one touched him, Hitsugaya would take the victory.

"Sorry Senbonzakura. Pivotal Scene: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" he yelled

A giant sphere of cherry blossom blades surrounded Byakuya from an icy death but Senbonzakura paid the price. His Zampakuto's Bankai shattered leaving Byakuya defensless for the remainder of the fight.

"I'm telling you Byakuya, I didn't invade without a just reason!" yelled Hitsugaya

"You were the only one there so i have the right to defend my manor." said Byakuya

"I will kill you Byakuya. Just let me go and we can drop this situation." he said

"I must...protect my pride..." Said Byakuya

"I had a feeling you would say that. Very well. Then die a proud man." said Hitsugaya

"Way of Destruction No. 4: Pale Lightning." said Byakuya

The lighting shot up at Hitsugaya and sent him spiraling to the ground.

"Damn...I didn't expect that." said Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya regained control and flew at Byakuya. He got his sword ready for an attack. Byakuya was on top of his frozen manor, bracing for impact.

"Ryusenka!" Hitsugaya yelled

Hitsugaya slashed Byakuya across the chest and sent him flying off the mansion. He stood up and looked at his chest, which was filled with ice. The ice started to spread until it locked him into a cocoon of ice.

"Goodbye, Byakuya." said Hitsugaya

The prison that Byakuya was trapped in shattered. Hitsugaya knew that Soul Society would execute him if he stayed so he went back to his office where Matsumoto still slept. He wrote a note and left it on his desk. He packed up his belongings and headed out to the Seireitei Gate where he left and continued on to lands unkown. 


	3. Chapter 3: Ichigo is Involved

"Emergency Captain's Meeting." said Captain-Commander via Hell Butterfly

In the Captain's room all the Captains were lined up exept two. Hitsugaya and Byakuya. No one knew about the battle that took place late last night. Hitsugaya had the upperhand because of all the rain.

"Where is Captain Hitsugaya and Captian Kuchiki?" asked Yamamoto

"I haven't seen either of them since earlier yesterday." said Captain Kyoraku

At that moment a messenger came running through the door. He slid into a kneel before the Captain-Commander.

"Sir! The Kuchiki Manor is frozen. It looks like Captain Hitsugaya's doing. All the Kuchiki's are frozen within the manor. But we believe Byakuya was killed." said the messenger.

"Rukia! Byakuya!" exclaimed Captain Ukitake

"It seems our 2 captains had a brawl without me!" yelled Captain Zaraki

"Calm down! We need to investigate this case. We must find Hitsugaya and get him to tell us what happened." said Captain-Commander

"I'll send the 2nd Division to go looking for him." said Soi Fong

The Captains were dismissed and the alarm was sounded for an emergency. Everyone in Seireitei was in a frenzy over Hitsugaya's betrayal. Especially Matsumoto and Hinamori. Matsumoto sat on the couch in Hitsugaya's office looking at the one word written on that not. _Goodbye._ She now knew what Kira and Hinamori were going through. The absence of an idoled Captain felt like losing a parent. Even though Hitsugaya was a child. But He kept her in line and always protected her like a parent so she couldn't help but spare a few tears for him.

"Are you going to be alright Matsumoto?" asked Hinamori

"Oh. Yeah i think i'll manage." she said wiping away a tear

"well, do you want to join the search party?" asked Hinamori

"Yeah. I want to find out Captiain Hitsugaya's reasoning." Matsumoto said

"Me too. I know Shiro-chan wouldn't do all this without a reason." said Hinamori

"Yeah. We better get going." she said

They walked out of the office and headed towards the search party. They were headed over to a recently discovered city across a desert right outside of Rukongai. They put on some cloaks so the whipping sand wouldn't damage their eyes. They headed down through the Rukongai District towards the western exit and prepared for departure.

"Try to bring him back alive." said Captain Kurotshuchi

"I hope we can." mumbled Matsumoto under her breath

The final preperations were made and the search group headed out across the desert towards parts unkown.

"What! Captain Hitsugaya betrayed Soul Society!" yelled a confused Ichigo

"Yeah. i was just as surprised. They even said he killed my Captain." said Renji.

"He killed Byakuya! No way in hell." exclaimed Ichigo

"So Toushiro went rogue. Never expected it from him." said Urahara

"They think he's at the newly found city across the Rukongai Desert." said Renji

"Then let's go. Me, you, and Rukia." said Ichigo

"...Rukia...was frozen in the Kuchiki Mansion along with every other Kuchiki after Hitsugaya and Byakuya's battle." said Renji

"Rukia...lets head to Soul Society Renji. We are going to bring Hitsugaya back and save the Kuchiki House.

They proceded to go through the Senkaimon Gate to go to Soul Society. They reached Soul Society in no time at all. They landed in the general area of Captain Zaraki. He was being led around Seireitei by Lieutenant Yachiru wandering aimlessly trying to search for Hitsugaya.

"Kenpachi! what are you doing?" asked Ichigo

"Yachiru said she could sense Hitsugaya around here so she is leading me around." He said

"Icchi! after we find him will you fight Kenny? That's all he's been talking about lately." said Yachiru

"Umm...sure." said Ichigo

"Hahaha yes! Trust me. I'll repay you big time." said Kenpachi

"Sounds good." said Ichigo

Ichigo and Renji joined Kenpachi's search squad and started to wander around Soul Society until they reached Rukongai. They walked to an old shop and there was a scrawny old man with a nice tan and shiny white hair.

"Excuse me, do you know how to get to the Rukongai Desert?" asked Ichigo

"Oh yes i do. You continue down this street then take a right and keep heading west." said the clerk

"Thanks." said Ichigo

Kenpachi started to head back the way they came because Yachiru was giving him directions.

"Guys it's this way..." said Renji

Then when they all knew which way to go they headed off to the adventure that awaited them.


	4. Chapter 4: The Decision

Hitsugaya is lost, wandering through the desert with no direction. He has been traveling all night and he is beyond exhausted. He heads of in the distance towards a large sand dune so he can climb atop it and search his surroundings. The sandstorm has grown quite fierce and keeps whipping his hood off his head. Hitsugaya's legs finally collapse and he hits hard on the sand. He is powerless here since there is a lack of water in the air. He can feel his consciousness start to slip away. _I don't want to die here._ He said before slipping unconscious.

Hitsugaya woke in a cold seat. _Where am i?_ He couldn't talk because of his dry mouth and sand in his nose. He looked around and saw medicines and needles on shelves across every wall. He looked to his immediate right and there was a window with a great view of a city he was unfimiliar with. He cleaned the sand out of his nose, got up, and walked out of the room, grabbing is clothes and Hyorinmaru on the way out.

_This is strange. who found me?_

"You shouldn't really be out of bed." said a women leaning against a wall

Hitsugaya looked over at her. His eyes grew wider as he realized he was facing the women who got him into this mess. He went to draw his Zanpakuto but the women Flash Stepped over to him and grabbed the Zanpakuto and sprinted away. Hitsugaya stumbled towards the direction the women was running.

"C-Co-Come Back." he finally managed to gasp

"You gotta catch me." she said

Hitsugaya stumbled, tripped, then passed out.

He woke up in the same room as last time. He left the room able to move as well as he could before leaving Seireitei. He jogged down the hallway and ran around towards the flashing exit sign and busted through the door. And there was the women, examining Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto.

"Who are you?" asked Hitsugaya

"I am Zedin. Who are you?" she asked

"My name is Hitsugaya. Can you give me my weapon back?"

"Hmmm. sure." she said

She threw the weapon at him and he caught it and put it around his waist. The women had mediam orange hair with red highlights. Almost like fire. She was tall and was wearing what looked like a torn up Captain's uniform.

"What are you wearing?" asked Hitsugaya

"Same thing as you." she said

"You were a Captain?" he asked

"Long ago. Before i was betrayed Byakuya."she said

"Why were you wandering around the Kuchiki House?" asked Hitsugaya

"I was going to get my revenge on Byakuya but you killed him. So i am indebted to you." she said

"Revenge!" asked Hitsugaya, pulling his sword

"Heh..Why don't you join us. Since you were betrayed as well." Zedin said

"Us? What do you mean?" he asked

"My friend Xenon. He and I were betrayed by Soul Society and we want revenge." she said

"It's not right though." Hitsugaya said

"Where else do you have left to go? Soul Society sure isn't going to let you back." she said

Hitsugaya realized that she was right._ Should I? If Byakuya had listened to me._

"Just think about it." shhe said

She disappeared off the roof and left Hitsugaya pondering. He was all caught up in this big problem that he wish would just go away. He is going to have to face Soul Society either way now. Hitsugaya began the procedure to talk to his Zanpakuto.

"Hyorinmaru. Can you give me any answers?" asked Hitsugaya

_I can't fully answer for you but i can help you on your path_

"I know. Will you help me?" asked Hitsugaya

_Of course. Just call out to me_

"Hyorinmaru! What should i do!" yelled Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya's eyes opened and he rose to his feet. The air had gotten colder and he sat back to enjoy his favorite sensation. He thought about Hyorinmaru's decision. _Join Them. _Those words rang through his head. He walked back to the hospital room and put his clothes on and walked outside. He walked around the town taking in the scenery. This town is way different from Seireitei.

"Follow me" said Zedin

"alright." said Hitsugaya

Zedin was in a full body cloak and was folowing Hitsugaya around. She led him to the edge of the town and to a hidden path that led through the forest. The were walking down a dirt path when they came upon a small house. They entered the house and standing there was a man with long silver hair. He turned to look at Zedin and Hitsugaya. He had sapphire eyes that challenged his turquoise eyes.

"Hello, Hitsugaya." said Xenon


End file.
